Parejas Disparejas Reeditado
by Lobo De Sombras
Summary: Un artista marcial con problemas de ego, una prometida con problemas de actitud, un lobo con tendencias perrunas, una vampira normal y acosadores por doquier que mas se puede pedir?


Parejas Disparejas

En una noche tranquila una peli-azul caminaba sin rumbo fijo pensando únicamente en una persona…

Sintió como chocaba con un cuerpo robusto.

-oh lo lamento…-

-jejeje no se preocupe, venia algo distraído-

Akane quedo en shock la persona que tenia adelante era como una replica de su prometido, solo que este tenia su piel un poco mas moreno, ojos azul-grisáceo muy diferentes a los cobalto de Ranma

-se encuentra bien?-

-oh si claro… no es de por aquí verdad?-

-jejeje ciertamente, vengo buscando a alguien solo que no encuentro algún hotel-

-oh a estas horas no ha de encontrar alguno abierto-

-mmm bueno supongo que tendré que acampar-

-podria… si usted quiere podría hacerle un lugar en mi casa-

El le miro sorprendido y algo ¿nervioso?

-n-no muchas gracias-

-enserio mi familia no se molestara-

-de acuerdo, muchas gracias-

-no hay de que-

El se quedo en bobado por la sonrisa de aquella mujercita

Tiempo después la familia Tendo-Saotome, se encontraban cenando tranquilamente, mientras que un Soun Tendo estaba apunto de matar a su joven yerno ante su inmadurez

-RANMAAA! COMO PUDISTE DEJAR QUE MI PEQUEÑA SALIERA TAN NOCHE!-

-Hola familia ya llegue-

En eso todos voltearon al ver al nuevo invitado

-Buenas noches Soy Sôran Sapstio Opumustor-

-oh bien venido es raro tu nombre es oriental pero tu apellido es occidental-

-si mi padre era muy fanatico del japonés por su dificultad-

Ranma miraba muy recelosamente al nuevo intruso, no le gustaba para nada

-y dime que es lo que quieres-

Sôran le miraba algo confundido

-Ranma el se quedara unos días, ya que es nuevo en el país-

-oh entonces supongo que te quedaras por lo menos unas semanas cierto?-

-si… este señor…-

-Soun Tendo, un gusto, mi hija Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane a quien ya conocías-

Mientras Soun presentaba a sus hijas veía con entendimiento a cada una, Kasumi se veía que era una mujer muy tranquila… en extremo, Nabiki veía que en ella había una mente hábil, y aun que pudiera parecer perversa no lo era, y finalmente vio a Akane, el desde que le vio en la calle, supo que era una jovencita con una alma y corazón puros…

-Ellos son la familia Saotome, Genma y su hijo Ranma, el es el prometido de mi hija menor Akane-

Sôran al escuchar esto vio detenidamente a Ranma con una sonrisa mostrando sus blancos colmillos

-Felicidades se han de amar demasiado para comprometerse tan jóvenes-

Akane y Ranma se sonrojaron al instante al escuchar esto y Ranma se apresuro a aclarar

-NO ES POR QUE QUISIMOS…. Si no que nuestros padres nos comprometieron-

En eso Akane algo molesta, respondió

-si tienes toda la razón-

Y Ranma con su estupendo don de la palabra continuo

-ademas quien quisiera estar enamorado de una mujer tan poco femenina y pésima cocinera como prometida?-

y Akane saco su mazo (de quien sabe donde) y golpeo a ranma, sin darse cuenta que al golpearlo este salió disparado en dirección hacia Sôran haciendo que le callese en su estomago, mandándolo contra el muro del jardín

-Sôran!, perdóname no me había dado cuenta-

Se levanto con algo de dificultad y sonrio

-jejeje no creía que golpearas tan fuerte-

Akane se sonrojo ante la mirada atenta de Sôro, y un Ranma semiinconsciente miraba celosamente la escena

-Vamos a dormir… Sôran ven te mostrare tu cuarto-

-gracias Kasumi-

Tomo sus cosas y dando una reverencia fue siguiendo a Kasumi

-si quieres puedes tomar un baño Sôran, sirve que te relajas un rato-

-gracias Kasumi, que tengas una tranquila noche-

Kasumi salió sonriente mientras le entregaba una toalla.

Mientras tanto Ranma se encontraba realizando un par de Katas pero se vio interrumpido por Sôran, el cual entraba con una sonrisa

-y tu de que te ries?-

-jejeje por que tanta hostilidad?, tranquilo no me llevare a tu prometida si es lo que te preocupa-

Ranma comenzó a sonrojarse furiosamente, y volteando su rostro a otro lado dijo

-no se de que hablas… no me interesa esa marimacho-

Sôran simplemente volvió a sonreír, meneo la cabeza un par de veces mientras comenzaba a realizar los mismos movimientos que Ranma, mientras que este le miraba algo confundido

-practicas artes marciales?-

-no… simplemente copio lo que vi-

-quieres que te enseñe?-

Sôran le volteo a ver con la misma sonrisa burlona

-tu me enseñaras?-

-si…-

-vale!-

Despues de un rato, ambos descansaron en el piso del dojo secándose el sudor con la toalla, no sabia por que pero Ranma tenia la sensación de que era el comienzo de una amistad

/

Hola!  
Aquí estoy de nuevo con otra historia, de echo ya la había publicado pero no salió como lo esperaba y le reedite, sobre mi otra historia (el dolor de un corazón partido) creo que le dejare inactiva un buen rato, ya que tengo que reacomodar ideas (las cuales se me han acabado) y todo eso bueno un saludo muy grande!


End file.
